I Sell Propane and Pro--TANK!
by Ltmajordude
Summary: A zombie apocalypse hits Arlen and the ones who survived are Hank Hill, Dale Gribble, Bill Dauterive, and Jeff Boomhauer. I do not own King of the Hill nor Left 4 Dead.


_2 weeks after first infection_

It was dark night that covered the city.

Wind swept through the dark ruins of Arlen, Texas.

Zombies roamed the streets.

Smoke rose from buildings, filling the air with ash.

In an alleyway, four armed men walked around.

The leader of the group had brown hair and glasses, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was equipped with assault rifle.

The man next to leader had brown hair, sunglasses, and an orange hat, wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans. He had a cigarette in his mouth and a shotgun in his hands.

Next to the leader was an obese man with bald hair, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He had two pistols in his hands.

Finally, the last guy had blonde hair, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He held a sub-machine gun.

Suddenly the leader, Hank Hill, commanded, "Hold up."

Before them was a pile of dead bodies.

Hank carefully touched the green slime on one of the bodies.

Observing it, Hank said, "Never seen them like this before."

The man with his cigarette, Dale Gribble, remarked sarcastically, "Jesus. Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself."

Hank glared at Dale, stood up and wiped the green slime all over Dale's shirt, saying, "They're changing."

The blonde-haired man, Boomhauer, let out a snicker as Dale said "Aww, damn it Hank! Ugh, it stinks!"

Suddenly, the group heard a soft sound.

It was someone crying, coming from the inside of a building.

The obese man, Bill Dauterive, said quietly, "Someone's still alive!"

Bill and Hank both went in the building.

The other two stayed outside.

Bill and Hank turned on their flashlights as they went towards the source of the crying.

Hank whispered, "Over there."

Unaware of the creature ahead, Bill whispered, "Hello? Hello? Hey, it's okay... We're gonna -."

Suddenly, lightning lighted the hall for a short second, revealing the creature.

It was a Witch.

Hank quickly grabbed Bill's flashlight and whispered, "Lights off!"

Bill and Hank just stared at the Witch, slowing backing away.

Meanwhile, Boomhauer began to hear something.

It was zombies.

Dale began to fire at the hoard of zombies.

More and more were coming.

Boomhauer had a worried look on his face.

"Shit man dang o...'"

Panicked, Boomhauer rushed into the door screaming, "THEY'RE COMING!"

As Boomhauer went in the building, his flashlight flashed on the Witch, surprising her.

Immediately, the Witch let out a piercing screech.

Bill yelled, "Run like hell!"

Then Bill, Hank, and Boomhauer quickly ran outside.

Boomhauer slammed the door shut.

But suddenly, the Witch's claws cut through the wood, trying to attack Boomhauer.

Boomhauer killed at the Witch yelling, "I tell you what How do you dang o' like that man yo!-?"

Eventually, the four guys began shooting the zombies.

Dale warned, "Stick together!"

Suddenly, a Smoker in the fire-escape shot its tongue at Hank, wrapping it around Hank.

"Ahhh!" screamed Hank.

Dale noticed the Smoker. "Hang on!" he said, killing the Smoker.

Dale helped Hank get up off the ground while killing the zombies with his shotgun.

Smirking, Dale said, "Merry Christmas!"

Bill managed to get out a pipe bomb and lit the fuse.

"Fire in the hole!" he yelled.

He threw it, which attracted zombies towards it beeping sound.

The guys took cover as the bomb killed the zombies.

All of a sudden, the guys looked up to the sky and saw a helicopter.

Boomhauer noticed this and, waving his arms, said, "Hey man yo! We're dang o' over here! Man we're not one of the them man! Damn it yo down here man!"

However, the helicopter flew by them.

"I tell you what man, damn it," Boomhauer said.

He didn't notice the Hunter on the building.

The Hunter then leaped on Boomhauer, surprising him.

The Hunter was about to kill Boomhauer until Bill shoved the Hunter and began shooting him.

Boomhauer finished the Hunter with a head shot, but, in the process, triggered a car alarm when the Hunter fell on the car.

"Ah, this is gonna get bad," Hank uttered.

Immediately, the alarm sound attracted many zombies towards the Survivors.

Dale then noticed a car being flipped by a huge, muscular zombie.

A Tank.

The Survivors slowly retreated.

Boomhauer asked, "Dang o' run or dang o' shoot?"

The Tank came closer.

Again, He asked louder, "DANG O' RUN OR DANG O' SHOOT?-!"

"Both!" Hank shouted.

They ran into a nearby alley, shooting the zombies and the Tank.

Boomhauer noticed a fire escape.

"Yo man get to the dang o' roof!" he shouted.

"Go! Go! GO!-!" Dale shouted as the Boomhauer and Bill climbed the ladder.

He pointed his shotgun at the Tank, taunting, "Come on! Come on!"

Just when Dale was about to fire, the Tank threw a zombie towards Dale, knocking him to the ground.

The Tank was about to crush Dale until Hank started to shoot the monster.

Dale saw the chance to climb the ladder_._

Bill stood on the fire escape, shooting and saying, "Go! I'll hold them off!"

The rest of the team quickly made their way onto the rooftop.

Bill, however, continued to kill the zombies.

The Tank leaped up and grabbed onto the fire escape.

This caused Bill to fall into the railing and lose his gun.

However, the fire escape soon began to fall apart, thanks to the Tank's weight.

A panicked Bill began to run up the collapsing railing.

He jumped up, calling, "Dale!"

Dale managed to grab Bill's hand.

The Tank fell on top of the fire escape ruins, killing it.

The Tank laid there, dead.

Finally, Dale and Boomhauer both helped up Bill.

They lay back on the roof, relieved that they survived all that.

Boomhauer let out a grin.

He chuckled, "We made it man yo! I tell you what man I can't believe we dang o' made it shit man!"

"Boomhauer, we just crossed the street," Hank interrupted, reloading his gun.

"Let's not throw a party until we're out of the city."

Hank stood up and examined the zombies in the street.

_I sell propane and propane accessories bitches..._, he thought...

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I'll try to update if possible!**

**Suggestions welcome!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
